Extras
The Loaded March Extras are shorter fics written at the request of Loaded March readers. They are scenes that are not part of the main story, but are pieces of backstory and elaboration that members of the Hive have requested Footloose write. The Extras are hosted on AO3 on Footloose's account alongside the Loaded March series, and currently contain 24 parts. November 11: In Remembrance Summary The boys take a moment to remember. Plot On November 11, Excalibur pays homage to their fallen comrades. Rather than attending one of the larger ceremonies in London, they instead stand vigil at a smaller memorial long after the rest of the crowd disperses. Series Timeline Sometime after Merlin and Arthur get together and are in London. Whispers Summary Bayard paused next to Merlin, catching his attention by leaning in between the two rows, but whatever it was that Bayard told him, it left Merlin with a pale, greenish tint, and he looked as if he were going to be sick. Plot On the plane ride to Algiers, Merlin is already agitated and worried about his magic being discovered by Smith (Bayard) and the upcoming dangers. As he waits for the plane to take off, Smith pauses and whispers an ominous threat alluding to the Directory knowing something about Merlin's background to spark interest, reaffirming Merlin's fears. Series Timeline This Extra takes place during The Jester. Anti-Interrogation Summary Merlin's career in the military rests on him passing one single, simple test. Plot Merlin and Will are picked to undergo the accelerated training program to join the SAS. The eight-week program is both mentally and physically exhausting; both considering washing out at times, but they manage to stick it out. Merlin cheats slightly with his magic on the search and rescue test, but he also showcases his electronics and communications knowledge in the individual training session by taking over from the instructor. At the end of the program, he's picked for cryptography by Colonel Locher, something rarely heard of. The other officers aren't completely convinced, and Merlin's admission to the program is contingent on passing anti-interrogation training. Initially nervous, especially about revealing his magic, Merlin manages to pass anti-irrerogation and is accepted into the Crypto program. Series Timeline Before Radioman Plenty of Socks Summary Gwaine finally has him alone, but Perceval is not impressed. Plot While at the Directory's training facilities, Gwaine tries to seduce Perceval, but Perce is having none of it. Series Timeline Set during First Contact Tips for Reading Read this after some of the more painful parts of the main series. Also read this after re-watching the finale. Basically read this when pain needs to be forgotten. Urgent Assistance Required Summary When a mission goes wrong, Merlin calls the only person he can to help. Plot We see what happened with Merlin's old Unit, when their mission went badly and Will had to come rescue him. Series Timeline Set before Radioman and after the extras Anti-Interregation but before It's a Long, Cold Road Persistence Summary The more Gilli takes up Merlin's time, the less that the rest of Excalibur will tolerate him. Plot Excalibur is getting fed up with Gilli taking up Merlin's time and energy. They devise a plan to help keep the little bastard away. Series Timeline Set during The Jester, Avalon, and Intermission Excalibur Red Summary Team Excalibur comes into their own. Plot This extra details how the team came together and how the red scarves came into existence and were 'earned' by each member. Series Timeline Set before Radioman All the Way Out Summary It wasn't the way that Arthur meant for his father to find out. Plot Set whilst in secondary school. The story of Arthur's coming out, which is referenced in the series during R&R .Arthur and Morgana host a house party while Uther is away on a business conference. Olaf walks in on Arthur and his daughter in a compromising position, and it all goes downhill from there. Series Timeline Before Radioman when Arthur is still in school and before he dated Gwaine. Tips for Reading Hilarious. Once you're no longer a sobbing wreck, only a snivelling one, this will hopefully help fix some of the hurt of the later parts. A little bit. It's a Long, Cold Road Summary In the aftermath of his courtmartial, Merlin faces both a long recovery from his injuries and a struggle to contain the raw anger he feels. The world would be a darker place if it weren't for Will. Plot Merlin is still healing after the incident that killed most of his team (effing Walsh), and is taking out his anger out on the greenies in his class. Will tries to cheer Merlin up by being himself. Series Timeline Set before Radioman and after the extra Urgent Assistance Required. Not Every Scar is Hidden Summary Gwaine can't help but look. Plot Gwaine, being Gwaine, can't help but check out his teammates while they are in the shower, especially Perceval. And Merlin who has quickly became his new favorite body to ogle at. Arthur is not pleased. In this extra, we also get a closer look at Merlin's scars from the extra Urgent Assistance Required. Series Timeline Takes place after Radioman and before Avalon (before Perce and Gwaine and Merlin and Arthur get together) Breathless at My Door Summary When Merlin and Arthur show up at Gaius' house in the middle of the night, flushed and breathless, he doesn't know what to expect. Plot Takes place during Means to an End when Merlin and Arthur leave the diner where they are having their date and head to Gaius's so that he can marry them. Tips for Reading This is pure fluff. If you are feeling down and have read to much angst, this will help cheer you up a little bit. No Such Thing as Peace and Quiet Summary Kay is sure that it's not happening on purpose, but why does this shite keep happening to him? Plot Kay always finds himself in awkward situations, like walking in on the peanut butter incident. All Kay wants is to relax in the Pendragon cabin's epic sauna. Is that too much to ask? Well, apparently it is. Series Timeline (During/After Groundwork?) Advance Warning Summary The mechadragon's programming gets updated, but when Arthur and Merlin get caught in flagrante delicto, it's possible that the programming needs to be tweaked just a tiny bit. Plot Merlin works on the mechadragon, inputting some 'code' that Kilgarrah once gave Merlin. Arthur comes in and distracts Merlin. Series Timeline During/After Groundwork Adventures in Babysitting Summary Gaius loves Merlin. He really does. He honestly doesn't mind it when Hunith tricks him into babysitting. But there are times when Gaius is completely at a loss at what to do, and he muddles through as best he can Plot Gaius is babysitting Merlin, and Merlin is upset and hiding. It's been two years since Balinor's disappearance, and Merlin is missing his dad. Gaius tries to help. Series Timeline Before Radioman Number Three on the List Summary Arthur hadn't even proposed yet, but that didn't stop him from making plans for the wedding and the honeymoon anyway -- whether Merlin liked it or not. Plot After being completely worn out, Merlin is passed out in bed next to Arthur and wakes up to hear Arthur planning their honeymoon. Then there is fluff and stuff. It's a Distinct Possibility Summary Establishing themselves under their secret identities is all in a night's work, until Merlin decides to have a little fun. Plot Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, and Percy are at a club making a 'business deal' and strengthening their cover story. Arthur makes the arms dealer lackey look like an idiot, Merlin does some sexy dancing, and then Arthur and Merlin head to the bathroom to deal with their raging hard ons. Procedures Summary The worst part about their boys being at war is when their boys were at war and out of touch. Plot When the boys are out on missions, Gwen and Morgana get together for pizza, wine, and mini spa night. They also come up with a new protocol for hostage situations. Series Timeline Sometime inbetween Radioman and War Games. A Stirring Call for Men Summary While we Remember on this November 11, let us not forget those who continue to fight. Plot Merlin has just got back from a mission with the boys and is exhausted. While in the mess, the telly is showing some of the Rememberance Day activities going on in Britain. Kay, Lucan, and Merlin sing along to one of the songs. Arthur is his normal emotionally stunted but wonderful self. Series Timeline Sometime inbetween Radioman and War Games. It is definitely before R&R. Merlin is still relatively new to the team. I don't think he has Arthur's red yet. Leave No Man Behind Summary Sometimes, the missions don't go as smoothly as they should, especially under someone else's command. Lesson learned, Geraint knew. But he'd be damned if he'd leave anyone behind to save his own arse -- especially when that someone was Galahad. Plot Geraint and Galahad are sent out on a mission under someone else's command. Galahad gets hurt, and this story comes in at the point where Geraint is trying to get them both back to safety. He reflects on how spoiled the team is having Arthur as their commander and on his relationship with Galahad. Series Timeline Sometime before Radioman. New Enemies, New Allies Summary It's the height of chaos in the aftermath of the NWO's first strike. While Arthur and Merlin hunker down with half the team to weather the storm in London, it's up to Leon and the others to make certain that their families and friends are safe and that their perimeter is secure. What they find on their patrols is the last thing they expected. Plot Gwaine, Percy, Bohrs, Leon, Geraint, and Galahad scout out a village close to the Pendragon Cottage AKA Camelot. The town is ghost town creepy. Eventually the team is caught by some Druids and the team makes new allies and gain new information on the NWO. Series Timeline It is set after Breakwater and before Part 14. Crossing a Line Summary Lance can't help it. He's overprotective. He tries to hide it, but Gwen sees through it every time. Plot Lance and Gwen go apartment hunting during Collaborations. They talk about the baby and Lace staying with the team until the time is up. God Save Ireland Summary Gwaine tries to hide it. Everyone only ever sees the rogue, the louse, the tease. Few know that he feels just as deeply as anyone, if not more so. He'll paste a brave smile and never let anyone see his tears, but sometimes, he can't hide them at all, not when he struggles to find a way to say good-bye. Plot Gwaine mourns the death of a fellow friend and soldier. Series Timeline It is set before Gwaine joins Excalibur,so pre-Radioman. It's a Long Long Way To Go Summary Mickey's lucky, he knows. He has insider information on Excalibur. And he's never luckier than in this moment, when he gets to see them like this. Plot The team get together for Remembrance Day. Series Timeline Set after the events of Loaded March In Memoriam Summary Sometimes it's time to let go of grief and to remember those lost with love. Plot Merlin visits Balinor's "grave." Arthur and Merlin contemplate their choices and that of their parents. Series Timeline Set after the events of Loaded March. =